Hydrated cementitious formulations are often exposed to hydrothermal conditions for curing. Unfortunately, crystalline silica, which is a typical component used in cementitous formulations, is a poor pozzolan and does not react well with calcium to form tobermorite, one of the important calcium silicate hydrate phases in cement.